Mage Arena
The Mage Arena is a minigame located deep in the Member's Wilderness that requires level 60 Magic (cannot be boosted). Upon finishing your duel with Kolodion, you can obtain a God Cape and God Staves. These items are required to cast the high-leveled God Spells. Chambers In addition to the minigame which DOES reside in the Wilderness, the basement of the Mage Arena is NOT considered apart the Wilderness and consists of two separate chambers. Main Chamber To access the main chamber, players need a knife or other bladed weapon (not a machette) to slash through the two spider webs in the building north of the Mage Arena. Once the webs have been cut, head down the ladder. The main chamber contains Gundai the banker, Lundail who owns the runes store, and Kolodion. Statue Chamber After a player has beaten Kolodion in the arena, they may enter the Magical pool in the main chamber to be transported to the statue chamber. There are two Chamber Guardians who own a staff shop as well as three statues and god stones for Saradomin, Guthix, and Zamorak. Unlocking the God Spells Preparing There are 5 progressively difficult forms of Kolodion to defeat while your Attack and Strength stats are drained to 0. You may only use Magic to defeat him. It is recommended that players bring the best food they have and around 200 spell casts of their choice (Fire bolt or better recommended). Additionally, players should bring a knife with them to allow them to re-access the Main Chamber, if they retreat. The duel To unlock the God Spells you must duel Kolodion. Victory Upon defeating the final form, you will be teleported back into the Main Chamber. Step into the magical pool to be taken to the Statue Chamber to be rewarded with a God Staff and God Cape of your choice by praying to the statue of the appropriate God: Guthix, Saradomin, or Zamorak for the cape. To get your one free staff, talk to one of the Chamber guardians. The two additional God Staves can also be bought for 80,000 coins each. You may only have one God Cape at a time. To change capes, you must drop your current God Cape and pray to the statue of the desired God to obtain the new cape. God Spells s inside the arena]] The God Spells can be cast inside the arena with 60 Magic, the required runes, and the relevant God Staff equipped. Each successful cast grants 140 Magic experience. In order to cast a God Spell outside of the arena, you must first cast the spell 100 times within the arena. Also, damage inflicted by the God Spells can be temporarily doubled by casting the level 80 spell Charge. Glitches * The bridge connecting the Arena to the path out is transparent on its underside. * The bank underneath the arena is the only such bank in the entire Wilderness. Because of this, it is often used for purposes other than the Mage Arena, such as for Player Killing or the Wilderness Agility Course. * When Free-to-play servers existed, players who wanted to safely access the Mage Arena could do so by logging out in a members portion of the Wilderness and then logging into a Free-to-play server and entering the Main Chamber before logging back into a member world.https://www.tip.it/runescape/classic/view/magearena.htm Gallery Outside MageArena Building.png|Building outside the Mage Arena, that contains the Ladder to enter the Main Chamber Screenshot from 2018-08-04 20.13.15.png|Outside the Mage Arena Mage Arena mainchamber1.png|Inside the Main Chamber Mage Arena mainchamber2.png|'' Mage Arena mainchamber3.png|'' Magical pool.png|Magical pool used to access statue chamber Mage Arena Yes indeedy.png|Agreeing to the duel Kolodion start phase 1.png|Kolodion's phase 1 Kolodion start phase 2.png|Kolodion's phase 2 Kolodion start phase 3.png|Kolodion's phase 3 Kolodion start phase 4.png|Kolodion's phase 4 Kolodion start phase 5.png|Kolodion's phase 5 Completeing MageArena.png|Completing the Mage Arena Statue chamber1.png|Statue chamber Statue chamber2.png|Statue chamber Category:Minigames Category:Locations Category:Magic Category:Wilderness Category:Mage Arena Category:Glitches